


In the Middle of the Night

by Melifair



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night birthday surprise for a patiently impatient princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eLJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my most amazingly awesome twin, eLJay (pandolfo-malatesta on tumblr) 
> 
> I was supposed to finish this waaaaaaaay sooner than I did, but I did finish it by your quarter-birthday!!!! Happiest of birthdays, twin!!! *BIGGEST THOR HUGS*

The clock in the corner of her room echoed loudly in rhythmic clicks, punctuating the silence as it neared midnight, and Anna wiggled her feet back in forth in time, like impatient pendulums as the seconds ticked by. Her birthday was only minutes away, and no matter how much she tried to keep her excitement at bay - no matter how she tried to convince herself that she was a grown young woman who should be more concerned about sleeping so she wouldn't be tired for all of the next day's festivities (in her honor) - she just couldn't. This birthday would be the first after taking drastic measures towards mending her fractured relationship with her sister - of whom would be returning home from a diplomatic council in time for said festivities. 

As if Elsa's presence wasn't enough excitement, her birthday celebration would also include a few new members to her growing family. She snorted back a giggle at the thought of Olaf socializing with the many dignitaries that would be present for her dinner. The last time there was a big formal party, the Irish dignitary was convinced that he'd had one too many drinks, only to be startlingly surprised when greeted by Olaf the following day. Kristoff thought the whole thing was hilarious, and the expressions he'd made while trying to remain expressionless and poised, were absolutely priceless. 

Just the mere thought of his handsome face caused a wide grin to spread across her own, and the anxious anticipation of her approaching birthday disappeared in favor of more pleasant musings. Particularly the many moments they shared over the past several months since the frozen summer in which they met. He'd been a warm and constant presence in her life even through all the royal politics that had cropped up once it had become clear they were more than simple friends.

During those months, the palace staff suspiciously skilled at interrupting any private moments between her an Kristoff. Elsa had insisted that they pursue a proper courtship, especially after Hans' betrayal, and Anna had an inkling that Elsa had the entire staff on 'proper courtship etiquette alert' to specifically make sure that Kristoff wasn't taking advantage of her baby sister in any way. 

But this was Kristoff. Kind, gentle, and awkward Kristoff, who had enough of his own trust issues to overcome than to try and take advantage of anyone. Who was also slightly terrified of any frozen retribution that would come his way if he even tried anything less chaste than a kiss on the cheek. Though with very carefully calculated discretion, Anna was usually able to help distract him of any inhibiting fears - and she had many opportunities to discover just how amenable to distraction he was. 

She flushed as she reminisced on their last kiss, in which once she got him going, he did things with his tongue that were definitely not within the bounds of proper courtship. And the heat of those memories kindled a different anticipation that settled low in her belly, and despite all her mental efforts to calm down and fall asleep, she found herself up and across the room, slipping her finely embroidered bed robe over her shoulders, more out of habit than anything else. 

Kristoff had actually returned from an ice harvesting trip earlier that day, sled laden with solid blocks that even the strongest men from the castle staff had to work in two man teams to unload. Of course he helped them, making all the young ladies about the castle noticeably swoon, though he pretended not to notice and instead greeted Anna with a chaste kiss that was acceptable of a suitor to a princess. 

She hadn't seen him since though, because they were quickly whisked away from one another to be respectively fitted for their formal attire for her big birthday ball. Even dinner had been hurried and separate - her seamstress actually had requested that her dinner be brought straight to her dressing room so it would save on time, time that could be spent pinning her dress to perfection.

That afternoon had already been enough of an exercise in patience - one with far too many suspiciously accidental pin pricks for her liking - and the subsequent evening hadn't been much better. She'd spent far too much time standing still and quiet as possible as people fussed about her, and far too little with the few people she had been missing for the time they'd been away. Even though one of those people hadn't returned just yet, the other had and her private musings only made her all the more eager to see him regardless of the late hour. 

Excitement was already bubbling within her as she reached for the doorknob, ready with excuses for any attendants that might be in the hall outside her room. However, when she opened the door - she opted for a confident tug rather than inch by hesitant inch that would only make her seem all the more guilty - she did not expect to find the subject of her thoughts standing outside her door in his nightclothes. 

"Kristoff?" 

As imposing a figure he was - tall with broad shoulders and an expansive chest of pure muscle with a dusting of hair a deeper gold than what topped his head - he was endearingly sheepish sometimes and this time was no exception. His eyes were wide and his hand was awkwardly paused as if he'd been about to knock, and he blinked before speaking, "A-Anna..."

In her surprise, she may have come across a little abrupt when in that next moment she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Though in all honesty, she had every cause to be surprised since late night visits from him were very few and far between. The few times he had even walked her to her room at night, there had always been someone just in sight making sure nothing more inappropriate than a goodnight kiss of respectable duration happened. Even in that instant, by natural instinct, she searched the seemingly empty hall for any sign of royal chaperone, only to find it empty aside from Kristoff's tall, broad form before her.

"I just wanted to uh..." He rubbed at the back of his neck, something he usually did when he was nervous or uncertain, and glanced over her shoulder for a moment. She followed his gaze curious in her own confusion only to realize that he'd been looking at the clock on her wall, before drawing her attention back with a softly stated, "Happy Birthday." 

She grinned as the full realization had time to sink in that he'd come to her in the middle of the night, just to wish her a happy birthday. 

"You're the best." Her grin turned into a bright smile as she reached up to cup her hand along the stubble of his unshaven cheek and pull him in for a kiss. A soft and gentle gesture of appreciation that lingered just long enough for her to feel him smile against her lips as his large hands rested warmly on her hips, before she pulled back to see his goofy grin and eyes still slightly dazed.

"How'd you get here without being seen?" She indicated the empty hall with a small glance in either direction. 

His expression changed - his face was always so expressive - to something between thoughtful and mischievous, complete with a shrug and a smirk. "Sven may have gotten into the kitchens." 

"Did he now? And all by himself?" She teased in amusement, already half-knowing what his answer would be. 

The thoughtfulness on his face eased away into a full expression of mischief, but he didn't confess any complicity. At least not directly. 

"It was his idea." 

She knew that wasn't true, and knew that he knew it too, but decided to play along anyways.

"That was very thoughtful of him."

"He has his moments." 

Anna took the next moment to wrap her arms around his middle, pulling their bodies flush together and kissed his surprised face on the chin. 

"They'll figure it out soon." She said in the quiet threshold between her room and the hall. 

His hands settled on her waist, and he leaned down just a bit to rest his forehead against hers, "I guess this is goodnight, birthday girl..." His face cringed as soon as the words were out of his mouth and he was quickly fumbling for the right ones, "lady, woman...young woma...uhhh...Anna..."

She raised a brow, and tried very hard to keep the grin from forming on her face, "What makes you think this is goodnight?" 

"Wait, wha..." Confusion flitted across his features, though only for a second, because in the next, she grasped the fabric of his shirt firmly and pulled him forward as she backed into her room. 

"You wouldn't deny a young woman on her birthday, would you? And after all that trouble Sven went to..."

The surprise was still apparent on his face, but he shook his head emphatically in the brief moment in which he gathered his wits. Footsteps were increasing in volume down the hallway, so he pushed the door to gently, turning the lock with a soft click.

"How could I say no."


End file.
